


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】随便开车

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Relationships: 坤林
Kudos: 25





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】随便开车

北京五月的深夜还透着阴凉。

郭麒麟参加了一个性质比较私密的活动，说是活动，其实准确来说是个饭局。他喝得不算多，至少不像在孙越家里那次喝得那么多，自己还能直立行走。地下停车场一阵冷风吹来，郭麒麟打了个激灵，清醒了一点。他有点后悔今天没让高筱宝或者尹航陪自己来，现在他就得想办法把自己和自己那辆迈凯伦弄回去。

现在是凌晨两点，就这么把高筱宝从家里挖出来也不太厚道，人家有家有孩子，不像自己孤家寡人一个。郭麒麟靠在墙角想了两分钟，停车场里的风吹得他瑟瑟发抖。这里太安静了，偌大的场地里没有几辆车，水泥柱子冰冷地支撑着空间，明亮的灯光显然加深了这种空旷的感觉。郭麒麟搓了搓胳膊——尽管他穿着西服也还是觉得冷，琢磨要不还是给阎鹤祥打个电话碰碰运气，毕竟找代驾也有找代驾的问题。

他犹豫了一下，正打算拨通电话，突然一股冲击猛地从背后袭来将他硬是推到了墙角里，紧接着一个身体贴在了他的背上把他手里的手机抽走，按着他的手腕低声说：“别动，打劫。”

郭麒麟被撞得脑子发懵，一瞬间闪过无数种交涉条件，却在身后人出声之后骂了起来：“你发什么疯？！”

“嘘，我是来打劫的，你快把身上值钱的东西拿出来。”“劫匪”贴得更近了些，把郭麒麟压得挤在墙上，动弹不得。

热气扑在郭麒麟的耳廓上，那处的皮肤便明显地红了，他挣了挣，还是拗不够身后“劫匪”的力气，只好放松下来，没好气地说：“刚手机不都给你了吗？没值钱的了。”

“劫匪”一只手擒住他两腕，另一只手开始给他搜身，熟练地摸进了郭麒麟的口袋，问：“那这是什么？”

“车钥匙。”郭麒麟仍是没什么好气，托“劫匪”的福，他吓都吓醒了，可惜还是不能开车。

“劫匪”便把他车钥匙也拿出来揣进自己的口袋，又继续搜身。这次他摸上了郭麒麟的带扣，又问：“这个多少钱？”

“你不就要值钱的吗？”郭麒麟反问，努力挣出一只手来，把拨弄带扣开关的手扒拉开。

“那我问你，你刚要给谁打电话？”“劫匪”放过了郭麒麟的带扣，重新抓住他两只手，继续提问。

“……”郭麒麟无语，有些不情不愿地回道，“我搭档。”

他听见身后传来了咋舌的声音。

“你先放开，万一被你粉丝拍到就遭了。”郭麒麟耐着性子地劝道，没想到那“劫匪”故技重施，又把他俩手腕掐在一起，这次手上用了力气，跟箍子似的。接着下身一顶把郭麒麟顶得要嵌进墙角里，闲着的右手灵活地拨开他带扣机关，手顺着裤子的缝隙就摸了进去。

“麒麟……”“劫匪”俯下身，嘴唇磨着郭麒麟的耳尖，声音压得更低，叫了他的名字。

郭麒麟最受不了这个，不仅是耳朵敏感的问题，而是因为“劫匪”向来喜欢在做的时候以这种低沉磁性到令人浑身酥麻的声线叫他的名字，光是听他叫这两个字，他的腰就阵阵发酥发麻。

“你怎么知道我在这儿？”郭麒麟没办法，只好更换策略，语气故作轻松地问。

然而“劫匪”并没打算按着他的步调走，湿热的气息扑进耳洞，舌尖快速扫过郭麒麟的耳垂，然后咬住了那块软肉。

“你……有什么事儿咱到车里说行吗？”郭麒麟膝盖一颤，有些急了。这个时间这个地点虽然不太容易出现私生偷拍，但却有监视器，万一被看监控的人注意到，那公关稿可不好写，总不能说当事人在玩“猜猜我是谁”，猜不对就把眼珠子抠出来的那种。

“劫匪”仍然没搭他的话茬，反而吸了一下他的耳垂，伸进裤子里的右手隔着内裤握住了郭麒麟的性器，握在手里突然发力——

“我操！”郭麒麟疼得眼泪都出来了，这一手下去差点就鸡飞蛋打、断子绝孙，他怕疼，疼得膝盖直打颤，发了狠想去踩“劫匪”的脚，结果却被“劫匪”轻松躲开，膝盖抵进他腿间。

“你幼不幼稚！”郭麒麟急了，拼了命地开始挣扎，对方比他力气大得多，还抓住了他命门，揉了几下就把下面那物揉得充血起立，连带着挣扎也弱了。郭麒麟没了办法，只能乖乖趴在墙上由着“劫匪”揉圆搓扁，嘶嘶地抽着冷气。

看郭麒麟顺从了，身后人这才放松了些桎梏，掐着他两只腕子的左手松了劲儿，体贴地把手垫在郭麒麟脸和水泥墙中间。右手却得寸进尺地直接伸进郭麒麟内裤里，握着半勃的性器撸动几下，然后掐着根部，开了口：“该叫我什么？”

“嘶——”郭麒麟把声音压到最低，“你要想听咱回车上去。”

“劫匪”在他耳边嗤笑一声，辗转着贴着他耳畔，柔软的唇瓣磨着皮肤，说：“你是不是想歪了什么？”

郭麒麟赶紧捂住耳朵往旁边躲开些，努力侧头去看他，微愠道：“你是不是想歪了？我是怕叫你名字被人发现好吗？你别——嘶——”

性器被人捏着根部，顶端被指腹来回磨蹭，郭麒麟甚至有点庆幸对方有好好保养皮肤，不然就以他这副怪力直接刺激龟头还不得搓破皮。但还是不好受，他不得不颤抖着夹紧那人的腿，他想要弓起身子好让自己舒服些，但在后腰撞在一处硬物上就不得不停止动作。郭麒麟唯一能做的就是咬住自己的袖子，好把呻吟声堵住。

“这里没有别人，你可以出声。”身后的人继续引诱着他，搓弄郭麒麟分身的手加快了速度，还不时用指甲抠挖着顶端的小眼。郭麒麟很受不了这个，每弄一次都会剧烈地挣扎，想要逃开他的手。

“操，你到底想干……唔！”郭麒麟话还没说完就被人用指腹碾过顶端，又痛又爽，险些当场直接交代出来。他忙按住“劫匪”的手，放软了语气，撒娇般地哄道：“诸葛钢铁，铁铁。”

下一秒的功夫，短促的尖叫在地下停车场响起。郭麒麟被撞得整个挤进了墙角，压制着他的人比他高、比他有力，他被捏住后颈，就像兔子被攥住耳朵，猫被咬住命运的后颈皮，一动不敢动。压着他的大男孩咬牙切齿地说：“Say my name。”

郭麒麟沉默了两秒，嘴比脑子快：“Willy Wanka？”

沉默是今宵的地下停车场。

像是提前感受到了危险，郭麒麟马上从善如流，细声细气、讨好般地说：“坤。”

来自身后的压迫稍微放松了点，郭麒麟抓住机遇，抽出还在自己裤裆里的手，赶紧转过身去。“劫匪”显然生了气，即使他大半张脸都被黑色的兜帽遮着也能从微下垂的嘴角看出愤怒。郭麒麟不得不承认，就算只能看见嘴唇和下颚线条也确实是张漂亮的脸，但问题在于，为什么会有人在凌晨两点多的时候披着黑斗篷、戴着大兜帽专门在停车场里等着埋自己。他碰了碰对方露在外面的手臂，显然斗篷并不足以让他保持体温。

“你咋不在车里等？”他埋怨道。

TBC


End file.
